Fetishes (Some Should be Kept to Yourself)
by Heart Full of Elves
Summary: Ianto thinks Jack's office kink is bad, but his library one isn't much better.


It was Friday night. The whole team was at the pub, something they hadn't done in a while. Most were on their second drink, except for Jack, who was draining his beer at the painful speed of a snail. Gwen, however, had already had a shot of tequila on top of a gin, and her cheeks were pink.

"Just a bit of fun," she said, "what's the worst sexual thing you've been caught doing?"

When no-one answered right away, she added, "My parents caught me and Rhys right in the act a few years ago. You should have seen their faces! Okay, what about you, Owen?" She turned to the medic, looking at him expectantly with her big brown eyes.

"Katie caught me having a good old wank in front of the TV," he confessed, not meeting her eyes. "It was in the early days of our relationship, too." He didn't elaborate, instead putting up his habitual mental walls. He didn't ever talk about Katie. In fact, Jack was the only one who knew who she was, and when Gwen asked with too much interest, she was ignored by both him and Owen.

"Tosh?"

Toshiko finished her drink and set down the glass. "I haven't really been caught doing anything," she admitted. "Although Mary kissed me in a café once."

The others didn't probe further, knowing that although a lot of time had passed since Mary, it was a sensitive subject that was best left avoided.

"Ianto, what about you?"

"Yes, Ianto, we're doing to know about _your_ experiences."

A blush spread to Ianto's cheeks before he could stop it. He hesitated, and decided to lie. There was no need for Tosh and Owen to know about Gwen walking in on him and Jack that one time… "I got caught making out with Lisa in a library," he said in one breath. Well, it wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the _most_ sexual thing he'd been caught doing.

"Ianto!" the others gasped in various degrees of scandal and curiosity.

"And is making out in libraries a common occurrence for you?"

"Maybe!" he spluttered, staring down at the table.

"I'm scandalised!" Gwen giggled.

"Ianto, Ianto, Ianto," Jack shook his head. "Some fetishes should be kept to yourself," he teased, nudging the Welshman.

"That's rich, coming from you, sir." Ianto nudged Jack in return.

"Jack, it's your turn," said Gwen.

"What's the bet I'll need to bleach my brain out after hearing this one?" Owen muttered.

"Hmm…" Jack struck a classical thinking pose. "The worst sexual thing I've been caught doing… Where do I even start?" He took a slow drink from his beer, drawing out the suspense. The others looked at him, impatient for an answer. "Well, there was that time Gwen walked in on me and –"

Ianto's eyes widened; his blush deepened. _No, no, _please_ don't!_ he pleaded silently. He really didn't want Owen to have anything else to tease him about, and he didn't want Toshiko's image of him to be ruined any more than it was.

Jack waggled the fingers on his right hand, gaining a gasp from Tosh and a frown from Gwen. "I don't remember that…"

"Well, you wouldn't, would you?" Jack smirked. "Retcon has done wonders for my pristine reputation."

"Okay, that's too much information," Owen declared. "Next round on me?"

When the subject was changed at Tosh's urging, Jack winked at Ianto.

* * *

><p>The next week, Ianto was doing some research on amnesia and the human memory when Jack pressed up against him. Taking one look at the computer screen, the captain said, "Why don't you go to the <em>library<em> to get some more reliable sources?"

"Jack, don't."

"Tell you what, I'll come with you to make sure you don't get -" he lowered his voice - "distracted."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You're such a sleazebag."

"But you like it," Jack taunted, breathing down Ianto's neck.

"Fine, let's go." He hated himself for giving in, but thoughts of fucking Jack – or being fucked by Jack – in the library had already crossed his mind – twice. _You're weak_, he told himself as he got into the driver's seat of his car. _But it will be worth it_, the other part of his brain said.

There were no illusions about just how much research would be done in the library, and indeed, Jack led him into a corner as soon as they got there, pinning him against a bookshelf.

"So," enquired Jack, "just what is it you find so sexy about libraries?"

"All the knowledge in a library has a certain appeal, and –" he gasped as Jack's hand travelled south – "And there are all those romantic novels about dashing heroes saving the world, and then there's the porn, disguised as 'romance'."

Jack's chuckle was deep and throaty; Ianto's breathing came shallow and fast. "What else?"

"Most of all is the danger of being caught." Ianto closed his eyes and let his head roll back against the shelf.

"Mm," Jack agreed. "The possibility of someone walking past at any moment. I get that." His hand moved to loosen Ianto's tie while he positioned his thigh against his lover's erection, getting a dirty groan as a reward. "Danger is very sexy," he murmured, "don't you think?"

Ianto nodded. "Enough of the chitchat, Jack," he growled, opening his lust-filled eyes to stare at his lover. "Just fuck me already."

"Are you sure?" Jack nibbled at his neck. "What if we get –" his lips danced across Ianto's – "caught?"

Turned on already, Ianto didn't need Jack's seductive voice to work its magic anymore. "Take me here right now." It wasn't begging if he didn't say please, he reasoned. Ianto Jones did not beg, not for sex.

"Bossy," Jack commented. "I like that in a man."

_And woman, and alien, _thought Ianto. "Shut. The fuck. Up."

"Why? Scared someone will hear us talking? Because you screaming my name will be so much less conspicuous," Jack teased.

Ianto's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I'll be screaming your name, will I? Not the other way around?"

"It's your fetish," the captain smirked. "You shouldn't have mentioned it if you weren't ready to face the consequences."

"They seem to be pretty good consequences so far," Ianto retorted.

It was then that something snapped inside him. His mouth attacked Jack's with a ferocity that would leave bruises later, the only way he could think of to just _shut him up_. Tongues down each other's throats, Jack's belt was unbuckled and lube and a condom were produced from one of their pockets.

As it so happened, neither of them screamed the other's name, as Ianto's face was pressed into the spine of a bible and Jack's was pressed into Ianto's shoulder, biting him, when they came.

When they finally left the library, Ianto carried a book on memory and Jack carried The Kama Sutra.

"You know," said Jack, "I've always thought libraries are old-fashioned and unnecessary in the 21st Century, what with e-books and computers being easier to access. But I think you've just proven me wrong."

Ianto bit back a smirk. "You're welcome."

Instead of driving back to work, they went straight to Ianto's place. Straight to his bed.


End file.
